You're Just Scum
by xglittergigglesx
Summary: Kitty left the xmen and the professer 2 years after Apocolyps and was MIA for 3 years after that. Now the Professers been captured and the xmen need her help. Will she give it to them? Will they take it?


O...k i just thought this up and stuff so yeh...bacicly Kitty left the x-men 2 years after Apocolyps and has not been seen since. Trask has captured the professer and all that and they need her help to get him but Kitty doesn't want to help and Scott doesn't want her help but she does it anyway.

Disclaimer:I own x-men(man in suit whispers soemthing in my ear) Damn no i don't oh well!

"Are we ready?" Scott Summers aka Cyclops asked the small group of mutants infront of him. It had been 5 years since the final battle with Apocolyps and many x-men had gone. The only ones left in the mansion were Scott, Jean, Kurt, Bobby, Roberto, Spyke, Ray, Rogue, Logan and Tabitha.  
"As ready as we'll ever be Cyk" Logan nodded.  
"I still can't belive that the Professer was captured by Trask...how did he not sense him..." Jean sighed then looked around. "Where's Rogue"  
"Guys we gotta problem!" Just as her name was said Rogue came running into the war room. "The son of a bitches have mondo updated there computer files! Ray won't be able to hack these babys"  
"Are you sure?" Ray raised his eyebrow.  
"Possitive. You can't freeze the system, destory the system. You have to by-pass it and about 20 fire walls each with random codes. We need an expert hacker." Rogue looked at them all.  
"Arcade?" Roberto ventured.  
"We can't let any humans risk being in danger!" Scott shook his head.  
"So it needs to be a mutant we can trust." Tabby grinned. "We do know one"  
"No." Scott cut her off. "She left us and the professer"  
"She left 'cause she didn't vant to be part of zis mutant zing anyvay..." Kurt bit his lip. "Vat makes voo think she vill help us"  
"'Cause we're still her familly!" Spyke sighed. "We are not calling that traitor!" Scott shouted.  
"Yes we are!" Rogue snarled.  
"No we're no"  
"Yes we are"  
"No"  
"Why not"  
"CAUSE SHE DIDN'T JUST LEAVE US! SHE LEFT US FOR HIM! SHE LEFT US BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T BELIVE IN PROFESSERS DREAM BECAUSE OF HIM"  
They were all silent.  
"Excuse me?" Bobby was the first to recover.  
"Yes she left us for Alvers because the Professer said she couldn't see him any more! She didn't go home like we told everyone. She ran away with Lance. Something about eloping and getting married. She left us a note"  
"And you didn't show us?" Rogues eyes widened. "You let us belive she just up and left without a note when she did leave one and left for a good reason"  
"Alvers in NOT a good reason Rogue"  
"Love is though!" "Scott...listen to her..." Jean put a hand on her husbands shoulder. "We need her help...do you know how to contact her"  
Scott sighed. "She left me a number on the note..." He pulled a piece of crumpled paper out his pocket and handed it to Rogue. "You call her"  
She looked at the paper then Scott. "You kept this in your pocket. Weirdo." She walked over to the wall phone, picked it up and dialed a number.

Kitty Pryde woke up to the incesent ringing of her mobile phone. She sighed and sat up glancing at her husband and lover who slept soundly next to her. She pulled the white sheet around her naked body leaving lance covered from the waist down and lent over to pick up her phone. When she did she flipped it open and yawned before answering.  
"He-llo"  
"K-Kitteh"  
"Who is this? Is this a prank? If it is then get lost"  
"No Kit it's me...Rogue"  
"Rogue!" This squeel woke up Lance.  
"Kitten...who is that calling at this time in the morning"  
"Is that Lance Kitteh?" Rogues voice was on the other end.  
"Eh...yeh it's Lance...why are you calling after 3 years of no contact"  
"Scott...he said that you just left...without a note and"  
Whatever Rogue was about to say was cut of on Kittys end by the crying of a baby.  
"Lance get Marie!" Kitty hissed at him.  
"Yeh, yeh let me get some boxers on first"  
"Kitteh who is Marie"  
"My kid...my 5 month old kid...i've changed alot Rogue...i named her after you...your real name"  
"Kit i have no idea what to say"  
"How about why you called"  
"The professer was captured by Trask"  
"Why are you calling me"  
"We need your help Kit...Ray is good with computers but not as good as you...we need your help to get in and get passed the fire walls"  
"Are you kidding? I left that life 3 years ago Rogue! I don't belive in the old mans dream anymore"  
"Kitty we really need you...if not for the professer then for us...for me! For Kurt! We miss you"  
"Fine i'm in i'm in...i can't leave Lance and Marie alone...they'll have to come"  
"But Kitteh"  
"No buts Rogue. They're my familly...just like you guys are but...i can't leave them"  
"Fine, fine...they can come lets just hope Scott and Lance have grown up"  
"As if! I'll get the next flight out to Bayville. See you soon Rogue"  
"Yeh see you soon." Kitty hung up her phone and placed it on her table, wrapping the sheets around her body like a towle and walked into the room next door where Lance was holding Marie.  
"That was Rogue"  
"Really? What she want"  
"The Professer has been captured by Trask...they need my help Lance...i'm only going to see the others and hack a bit...i still don't like the old guy"  
"Oh...off saving the world whilst i stay home and look after the kid huh? Shouldn't it be the other way round"  
"You can come Lance...you and Marie...i won't go with out you"  
"You really want me there?" He put Marie down and moved close to her and took her in his arms the only thing seperating there bodys was a thin sheet and a pair of boxers.  
"Ofcourse!" She kissed him lightly. "We need to pack...we'll get the next plane out!" 


End file.
